Patent Literature 1 describes a glass panel unit including pillars sandwiched between a pair of substrates. Patent Literature 1 describes a manufacturing method including a step of manufacturing pillars, a step of once storing the pillars thus manufactured, and a step of mounting the pillars stored on one of the pair of substrates. Therefore, this manufacturing method includes a large number of steps and is thus inefficient.